Question: A green hat costs $$12$, which is $12$ times as much as a black pair of glasses costs. How much does the black pair of glasses cost?
Solution: The cost of the green hat is a multiple of the cost of the black pair of glasses, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$12 \div 12$ $$12 \div 12 = $1$ A black pair of glasses costs $$1$.